User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 16)
OKAYYYYY SO Last Chapter was Prom! So, This Chapter will be another chapter about the characters I don't really use, SOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'll get used to them! OMG I had a feeling there was one boy in Anubis House I never EVER used, So....Yeah He'll appear in this chapter... ---- Veronica stumbled into Isis House with Jane, "Veronica......You're drunk." Jane says, "No I'm Not!" Veronica was denying the fact that she was ACTUALLY DRUNK. "Ooh....Look Mr.Clarke is coming...." Veronica smiled and says, "Hey! You! I wanna hug..." Veronica hugged Mr.Clarke, (Mr.Clarke:Jerome Clarke) "Veronica....Are You Drunk?" Jerome asked, "No....Why Would I be drunk?" Veronica smiled and stumbled to her room, Jane ran to Veronica's Room, "Dude, You're drunk and you LIED to Mr.Clarke.." Jane didn't accept the fact that Veronica lied, Though we all knew that Jane was an honest goodie-two-shoes, Though I'll wait for Jane to break the rules, "Pssh, Please, It's Not Like He's gonna do anything....Look, Jane, You didn't lose your best friend like I did, Your best friend isn't pregnant and she sure didn't get expelled. You see, JENNIFER got pregnant and expelled, I don't have anyone to hangout with." Veronica said. "Well.....You can hangout with me!" Jane offered, "Really?" Veronica asked, "Yes!" Jane said, "But....What about Lala?" Veronica asked, "Lala's your friend too!" Jane smiled, "True......Now, I'm going to sleep." Veronica didn't take off her dress or anything, She did what a regular drunk would do, Sleep in her dress. ' ' The Next School Day, MANY Drunk teens had hangovers, See, This is what they get when they go wild and free like idiots! Eh, Why am I worrying? Pssh, Anyways, Veronica didn't feel the energy to dress amazing for School while.....I would say the same for Jane but.... ' '"Ronnie! Wake Up!" Jane threw pillows at Veronica, "Ughhhh No....5 More Minutes Mom..." Veronica mumbled, "I'm not your mom...." Jane rolled her eyes, "Okay...Fine, I'll get up!" Veronica sat up, Still in her dress, "Great, I was about to put in the Ice Bath...." Jane said, "NO!" Veronica yelled, "Well...GET DRESSED WE'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!!" Jane screamed, "SHUT UP, I HAVE A HANGOVER!" Veronica yelled and walked away, So Like in 10 Minutes Veronica was like.... ' ' "Well......That was fast...." Jane said, "I know!" Veronica knew most of the tricks to end a hangover, but she's never been drunk before. Lala waited for Jane and Veronica at the school enterance, Jane dragged Veronica to Lala, "Look, She's hanging out with us and BOOM, We need a third-wheel." Jane said, "Third-Wheel?!" Veronica looked at Jane, "No Offense..." Jane said, "Veronica I need to talk to you!" Lala dragged Veronica to the corner, "What?" Veronica asked, "Look, Michael kissed me but he was drunk and I don't know what to do, What if he remembers the kiss?" Lala asked, "Well...Ignore him?Aren't you dating Adam?You Know....The dude that looks like Louis Tomlinson from One Direction?" Veronica said, "Uh Yeah! He's my Boyfriend!" Lala said, "Well....I gotta get to class..." Veronica smiled and walked away. "Hey Liam!" Nakiyah skipped to Liam, "Heyyy....Um...." "Nakiyah." "Heyyy....Um.....Nakiyah...." Liam had no fucking clue who the hell Nakiyah was, "Why...Are you here exactly?" Liam asked, "I'm here because YOU NEED TO VOTE ME FOR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!" Nakiyah handed Liam a flyer that says, ''Vote for Nakiyah! '' "Um...Sure!" Liam walked away and bumped into Veronica, "Veronica?LONG TIME NO SEE!" Liam said with his british voice, "L-L-Liam?!" Veronica was in shock, "Yep! The One and Only!" Liam smiled, "You Look-" "Shoysh! We Need to talk!" Liam dragged Veronica to the basement, "About....?" Veronica asked, "Well, Would you like to go out with me?" Liam asked, ' ' ' '"Sure!" Veronica accepted the Date, "Yeah I know But I had to try-Wait you said sure?" Liam said, "Uh Yea....Now Go before I change my mind!" Veronica walked away. Sibuna were trying to find a way out the hell hole, "GUYS I FOUND A WAY!" Abby dug up a hole, "WHERE?!HOW?!" Rachie crawled to Abby, "Down There, If we go down there we're connected to...." Abby looked at Rachie as Drew jumped in the hole Abby dug. "Drew!" Abby yelled, "I'M GONNA SEE WHERE THE HOLE LEADS!" Drew crawled through the hole, He felt claustraphobia, "Drew, BE CAREFULLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Abby yelled through the hole, "Yeah Yeah I'll Be alright..." Drew mumbled and continued crawling, He reached what you call....The Crypt of Nina Martin, Though it wasn't found for the last 25 years. "I FOUND SOMETHING!" ' '"Really?!" Abby yelled through the Walkie Talkie, "Yes, It's like a crypt!" Drew said through the walkie talkie, "Look at the anitials to see who's crypt it is!" Abby says. Drew looked at the anitials which said, "N.M", Though we all KNEW it was Nina Martin's Crypt. ''' '''Michael visited Lala in Arts & Craft, Lala remembered Michael's kiss but did Michael? "Hey Lala!" Michael sat next to her, "Hey Michael...." Lala felt....awkward, "Last Night was so fun!" Michael held Lala's waist, "Michael.....Do you even remember last night?" Lala asked, "Uh Yea! I kissed you!" Michael smiled, "Y-Y-Y-You remember?!" Lala asked. ---- Hey Everyone! WELCOME TO CHAPPY 16! See the designs I made? YEAHHHH SO COOL! Anyways, What happened in this chappy? Michael remembers Lala's Kiss, Sibuna may be free soon, Liam appeared and asked Veronica out. Follow,Like,Comment and we're........... Category:Blog posts